gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mesmermann
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Winter is Coming (episode) page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 17:09, October 12, 2011 The Night Lands We've decided to hold updating with the leaked second episode until it airs on HBo USA on Sunday. Please don't add any more information from it.--Opark 77 22:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Willem Lannister Where does Willem Lannister appear in "The North Remembers"? Have you got a source to assert that Dennis Stokes is playing him?--Opark 77 22:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :In "The Nights Land" the boy bring Cersei and the counsil the message from The King of The North, when they send him back, Cesei and Tyrion call him cousin. So I looked in A Clash of Kings in the Lannister House, and their stood "WILLEM, twin to MARTYN, a squire, taken captive at the Whispering Wood". And Dennis Stokes is the only male, who is in both episodes, we haven't identified. But I can be wrong, but it makes a lot of sense. If it's not Willem, so it's Martyn. No other cousin in the book can I see that it could be. --Mesmermann 00:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, the boy isnt Dennis Stokes, because he is. So the boy is a statist, but they still call him cousin, so he's either Martyn or Willem Lannister. --Mesmermann 00:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::That is Alton Lannister played by Karl Davies taking the terms back and forth (Alton is the TV series version of Cleos Frey).--Opark 77 06:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Uploading images Thanks for your help finishing off the new cast member articles for the latest episode and for uploading File:DarrenKilleen.jpg. However we have a few requirements for images. Please could you add: #The source #A description #A licensing tag #and a category When you upload an image e.g. File:Ken Fletcher.jpg. --Opark 77 22:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I've tried. It's it okay? --Mesmermann 22:44, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Perfect. Thanks very much.--Opark 77 22:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Please remember to categorize your images. I've just added categories to File:DavidCoakley.jpg and File:Drennan.jpg. Thank you for your ongoing work keeping us up to date with actors and characters.--Opark 77 15:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Connections There are loads of connections to the history of our world but almost always analogous ones that suggest it is a different world rather than an alternate pre-history for us. I was watching an interview with Bryan Cogman via Winter is Coming.net earlier that had an interesting call in from a guy who runs a website devoted to the historical source of things in the series.--Opark 77 19:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I also thought a little geographically, because if you look at this map , one can with a little imagination to see the looks a bit like the world. Essos is Europe, Westeros is North and South America, Sothryos could might be Africa. --Mesmermann 19:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Unlike Tolkien's Middle-earth, which is explicitly supposed to be set in a lost historical age 6,000 years ago, author George R.R. Martin has explicitly stated that the world of A Song of Ice and Fire is a fictional fantasy world removed from our reality, not meant to take place in a lost historical age. Further, Martin has also said it isn't like the "Dragonriders of Pern" series, in which what was thought to be a fantasy world is actually a space colony on a distant planet, originally settled by colonists who wanted to reject technology after a big war -- everything in Pern is supposed to be explainable by science (genetically engineered dragons, etc.) and its set in the future. Game of Thrones is completely set in an alternate/secondary or fantasy reality which doesn't correspond to our own. --The Dragon Demands 23:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Martin worked in many analogies, but they're just analogies: these can be cultural, religious, or even geographical. For example, the "Faith of the Seven" serves as this world's analog of the medieval Catholic Church, so they can still have knights and such. At its most basic, Martin has given the initial description of the series as "loosely inspired by the War of the Roses", an English civil war in the 1400's after the Hundred Years War ended. Some parts of the series are essentially, "hey, what if Britain was the size of South America so bigger armies could fight in the War of the Roses?" (Westeros is stated to be roughly the size of South America). -->The "Seven" Kingdoms of the First Men are a reference to the Anglo-Saxon Heptarchy, the seven small nations that the Anglo-Saxon invaders carved out of Britain after the Romans pulled out. The "Andals" who staged an invasion are a reference to the "Vandals" who invaded Rome. Aegon the Conqueror and the Targaryen Conquest of Westeros are their version of the Norman Conquest of England. -->Similarly, as Westeros is "pseudo-Britain", Essos is "pseudo-Eurasia": the Free Cities are pseudo-Medieval Italy, Dothraki are pseudo-Mongols, Slaver's Bay is pseudo-Mesopotamia, and Qarth is pseudo-India. Southoryos is also clearly their fantasy analog of Africa: largely unexplored, inhabited by dark-sinned people, they don't know much about it because they can't penetrate the jungles on the north coast, etc. There is no analog to the Americas; Westeros is "what if Britain were the size of South America?"--The Dragon Demands 23:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, now I know what to say to people when they ask. They get a little confused when I recommend the books / the series. Thanks! ;D --Mesmermann 06:59, April 19, 2012 (UTC) # in links Can you please stop inserting the # symbol into links for characters (e.g. this edit). The # has a specific function in internal links which is to denote a section of the linked article. By putting King's Landing rioter #1 you are creating a link to the "King's Landing rioter" article and the subsection named "1". I had previously explained this in the edit summary the last time I removed them - please check edit summaries before repeatedly making the same edit, there is usually a reason someone undoes an edit.--Opark 77 17:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ireland Ireland is a nation in its own right. Northern Ireland is a region of the UK. Writing Ireland, UK is akin to writing Canada, USA.--Opark 77 12:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Chapters I have done "The Old Gods and the New" (see the In the books section); I did it with a lot more detail that week. I haven't forgotten about "A Man Without Honor" just haven't had time - I'm still updating the character pages.--Opark 77 18:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bryan I have read all five books twice and I haven't found any "Bryan the Red", and I have checked at AWoIaF. There's Ser Bryce Caron a.k.a. Bryce the Orange; there's Ser Robar Royce, a.k.a. Robar the Red. And there's BRYEN Farring, squire to Stannis; Ser Godry Farring, called Godry the Giantslayer; there's Ser Gilbert Farring, castellan of Storm's End. --Gonzalo84 22:41, May 25, 2012 (UTC) : Would you please tell me which chapter and POV character? I have a pdf of ACoK.--Gonzalo84 22:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Chapter 43, it's a Davos chapter. Second page down. I quote Ser Cortnay Penrose: "This is a notable company. The great lords Estermont, Errol, and Varner. Ser Jon of the green apple Fossoways and Ser Bryan of the red (...)" --Mesmermann 22:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::That would make him Bryan Fossoway I suppose rather than Bryan the Red.--Opark 77 01:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Gaps A lot of our articles with infoboxes have a misplaced gap at their beginning. Character with a gap Gives: Character with a gap What we should have is: Character with no gap Which gives: Character with no gap The reason I am telling you is that your recent edit to Harker reintroduced the gap that I had corrected earlier this week.--Opark 77 10:53, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I only corrected the episode. Their was a misspelling. I don't know nothing about the gap.--Mesmermann 11:02, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Recap Alright to finish up?--Opark 77 12:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler watch Thank you for your note about that spoiler, I have deleted the comment and warned the user in question. Sorry I can't get chat to work lately!--Opark 77 15:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Finale thanks Thanks for all your hard work today. I will be able to do some of my own once my season 2 marathon has finished and I have my house to myself again.--Opark 77 18:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Removing images from articles If you remove an image from a biography, please move them to the gallery.--Gonzalo84 18:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Michelle Fairley "Lady" Talisa Talisa makes it a point on-screen that she is unfamiliar with Westerosi titles of nobility, and thus she does not use them herself.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, but she is called Lady Talisa after they found out she was a Lady. She is Robb Stark Queen in next season, is credited as one. Sansa is still a Princess although she doesn't know.--Mesmermann (talk) 16:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Granduncle" The term "granduncle" does not exist in English (for some reason). Rather confusingly, the brother of someone's grandfather is referred to as their "great-uncle". This seems counter-intuitive I know, as it sounds like they're the brother of your great-grandfather. I don't make the rules. At any rate, Brynden Tully is the "great uncle" of Robb Stark and the other Stark children.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Credit Credits boxes. Thanks for you work on the season 1 cast credit boxes.--Opark 77 (talk) 18:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Here... That particular image doesn't look like the same girl, but with red hair, and different angles, it could be. Look. -shrugs- We need to continue to look and confirm this. Let's just leave it for now. 05:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC)